


One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"... 100 different sayings...</p><p>I'm going to try to do AT LEAST one a day (hopefully a couple a day).  Really short, one-shot style stories.  These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).</p><p>The chapter name will be the saying... and the first chapter is all the sayings.  I'm going to do it out of order too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"

1\. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”  
2\. “It reminded me of you.”  
3\. “No, no, it’s my treat.”  
4\. “Come here. Let me fix it.”  
5\. “I’ll walk you home.”  
6\. “Have a good day at work.”  
7\. “I dreamt about you last night.”  
8\. “Take my seat.”  
9\. “I saved a piece for you.”  
10\. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
11\. “You can have half.”  
12\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”  
13\. “Sorry I’m late.”  
14\. “Can I have this dance?”  
15\. “I made your favourite.”  
16\. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”  
17\. “Watch your step.”  
18\. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”  
19\. “Can I hold your hand?”  
20\. “You can borrow mine.”  
21\. “You might like this.”  
22\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”  
23\. “I’ll wait.”  
24\. “Just because.”  
25\. “Look both ways.”  
26\. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  
27\. “Try some.”  
28\. “Drive safely.”  
29\. “Well, what do you want to do?”  
30\. “One more chapter.”  
31\. “Don’t worry about me.”  
32\. “It looks good on you.”  
33\. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”  
34\. “That’s okay, I bought two.”  
35\. “After you.”  
36\. “We’ll figure it out.”  
37\. “Can I kiss you?”  
38\. “I like your laugh.”  
39\. “Don’t cry.”  
40\. “I made this for you.”  
41\. “Go back to sleep.”  
42\. “Is this okay?”  
43\. “I picked these for you.”  
44\. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”  
45\. “What do you want to watch?”  
46\. “You can go first.”  
47\. “Did you get my letter?”  
48\. “I’ll do it for you.”  
49\. “Call me when you get home.”  
50\. “I think you’re beautiful.”  
51\. “Are you sure?”  
52\. “Have fun.”  
53\. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”  
54\. “I made reservations.”  
55\. “I don’t mind.”  
56\. “It brings out your eyes.”  
57\. “There is enough room for both of us.”  
58\. “You don’t have to say anything.”  
59\. “Wow.”  
60\. “Happy birthday.”  
61\. “I’ll pick it up after work.”  
62\. “It can wait until tomorrow.”  
63\. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”  
64\. “It’s two sugars, right?”  
65\. “I’ll help you study.”  
66\. “Stay over.”  
67\. “I did the dishes.”  
68\. “You didn’t have to ask.”  
69\. “I bought you a ticket.”  
70\. “You’re warm.”  
71\. “No reason.”  
72\. “I’ll meet you halfway.”  
73\. “Take mine.”  
74\. “We can share.”  
75\. “I was just thinking about you.”  
76\. “I want you to have this.”  
77\. “Call me if you need anything.”  
78\. “Do you want to come too?”  
79\. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”  
80\. “Is your seatbelt on?”  
81\. “Sweet dreams.”  
82\. “I was in the neighbourhood.”  
83\. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”  
84\. “The key is under the mat.”  
85\. “It doesn’t bother me.”  
86\. “You’re important too.”  
87\. “I saved you a seat.”  
88\. “I’ll see you later.”  
89\. “I noticed.”  
90\. “You can tell me anything.”  
91\. “I hope you like it.”  
92\. “I want you to be happy.”  
93\. “I believe in you.”  
94\. “You can do it.”  
95\. “Good luck.”  
96\. “I brought you an umbrella.”  
97\. “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”  
98\. “Take a deep breath.”  
99\. “Be careful.”  
...and…  
100\. “I love you."


	2. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"... 100 sayings that mean so much more...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set during a family BBQ at Ali's mom's house...

"She's going to sleep like a baby tonight." Kyle grinned as he sidled up to his sister. 

Ali had been caught- watching her girlfriend as she continuously got roped into playing with her and Kyle's younger cousins. They were currently in the pool- Ashlyn seemed to be the shark in whatever game they were playing. Her vs. nine kids and they were having the time of their lives.

Ali blushed a bit when Kyle caught her staring but it quickly subsided. There was no shame in her love for Ashlyn. She could never even dream of keeping it from anyone. So why hide it?

"They _love_ her." Ali beamed.

Kyle laughed as he looked on.

"Yea, they do." He chuckled. "Its kind of adorable."

"Totally." Ali agreed and pulled herself out of the trance. She turned to her brother, slapped his knee and asked about his upcoming trip to Yosemite National Park.

...

"Aunt Ali." One of the little ones came up to her a bit later.

"Yes, Daniel." Ali replied as she crouched to his level.

"Ashy wanted to know if you need her help cleaning up." He asked, politely relaying the message.

"Oh." Ali wasn't expecting that to be his question. "No, I don't think we-" She caught Ashlyn's eye across the yard. She was giving her a look.

Ali quickly changed her response.

"You know what... I do." Ali replied.

She had an exaggerated matter-of-fact expression on her face, hoping to get across the point that Ashlyn's presence was needed ASAP.

"Alllright." He said and hung his head before trotting off, back toward the blonde.

...

"I can't believe you lied to a little kid." Ashlyn teased as she came up behind Ali.

She had on board shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was still damp from the pool earlier and she sounded surprisingly energetic.

"Oh... I didn't lie." Ali smirked and handed Ashlyn the garbage bag. "You hold. I clean." She instructed with a wink.

"Alllright. "Ashlyn replied in the same tone Daniel had just minutes ago.

...

"What's that?" Ashlyn asked skeptically when Kyle walked past eating a piece of key lime pie.

"Key lime pie." He replied with a mouthful as he took the last bite.

"As in your mom's key lime pie?" Ashlyn asked slowly.

"Mhm." Was all Kyle could manage.

"Honey, could you get Ashlyn a slice? Its her favorite." Deb said sweetly.

"I ate the last one." Kyle replied with a guilty smile.

"No, I pulled one to the side just for her." Deb added.

"On the blue plate? With saran wrap over it?" He asked, the guilt rising.

Deb just chuckled at her son's obvious mistake.

"I sorta, kinda thought that was for people to take home." Kyle explained. "So I figured I'd just eat it myself. Sorry, Ash." He pat her on the back as he laughed.

"Oh man, that's half the reason I came down here." She joked at him. And when he feigned an offended glare she teasingly added... "You're the other half."

"I better be." He sing-songed as he walked away.

"He better be what?" Ali asked as she came back into the kitchen with more dishes for Ash and Deb.

"Oh nothing..." Deb replied and winked at Ashlyn.

...

"Kyle better be what?" Ali brought it back up when she joined Ashlyn by the pool later that night.

The party guests had left, Ali's parents went to sleep and Kyle was watching TV. He claimed he needed his fill since he didn't have cable in his apartment.

She looped her arm through Ashlyn's and rested her head on Ash's shoulder for a moment.

Ashlyn chuckled. She knew Ali wouldn't let it go so easily.

"Half the reason I came down here." Ashlyn provided.

"Uh huh." Ali hummed. "And what's the other half?"

Ashlyn knew that was coming too so she was prepared with a quick response.

"You." She replied.

"I see." Ali went along with it though she had her suspicions.

She trailed her hand down Ashlyn's arm to grasp her hand and lace her fingers with her own.

"You were so cute with the kids today." She said softly.

"I have a knack for that, apparently." Ash chuckled. This wasn't news for either of them.

"They love when you come to family parties... almost as much as I do." Ali said with a smile as she looked Ashlyn in the eyes.

This was Ashlyn's second full-family party and she fit in like she was always a part of it. Ali found it very endearing.

"They better get used to it." Ashlyn softly smiled back.

They held that gaze for a moment, both slightly blushing at the notion of their future together. It was always nice to be reminded of it.

"Here..." Ali said softly and handed Ashlyn a small plate. **"I saved a piece for you."**

Deb's famous key lime pie.

"I figured you already had a piece... or two, but just in case." Ali added as she kissed Ashlyn's shoulder.

Ashlyn looked down to the plate for a moment and then back to her girlfriend's eyes. She couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her face.

"You know... I take back what I said before about you being half the reason I came down here..." Ashlyn started.

Ali just quietly waited for her to go on.

"You're the _whole_ reason." Ashlyn said as she wrapped an arm around Ali's shoulders and pressed a kissed to her temple.

It was comfortably quiet for a moment as they sat there. Until... Ashlyn continued with a mouthful of food...

"You... and this pie." She added with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred ways to say "I love you"... #9 - "I saved a piece for you."


	3. #69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"... 100 sayings that mean so much more...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

"How about Costa Rica?" Ashlyn asked as she scrolled on her iPad.

"Huh?" Ali responded distractedly as she was doing the same on her phone.

"We have that week off mid-September between NWSL and the next camp." Ashlyn pointed out. "We were talking about going somewhere."

"Oh..." Ali remembered now. "Right."

Ashlyn scrunched her eyebrows at her girlfriend and waited for her to go on. She could there was more.

"I'm going to LA to visit Kyle then. With my parents." She added with an unsure smile. 

She could have sworn she told Ashlyn the dates of her trip already. But maybe she hadn't.

"Oh..." Ashlyn replied.

It was obvious to Ali that she was trying to cover up the surprise of not knowing. 

"I thought I told you." Ali added with a sympathetic smile when she realized she might not have. "I'm sorry, baby." 

"Its okay." Ashlyn shrugged. "We can go somewhere another time." 

And with that she went back to her iPad. Looking at something other than Costa Rica now.

Ali smiled at the relative ease of their conversations. She knew Ashlyn was disappointed they couldn't spend that time together, away. She knew she would feel the same way had the tables been turned.

But Ashlyn took it in stride. Ali was just leading her on to see her reaction anyway.

 **"I bought you a ticket."** Ali said softly and waited for her girlfriend to look up.

When Ashlyn did, she was met with smiling, bright brown eyes and a lip-biting smile. She narrowed her own eyes at Ali.

"Will you come with me?" The brunette asked shyly.

"You mean with you, your parents and Kyle?" Ashlyn checked.

"Mmmyea." Ali mumbled and nodded with a cute smile.

"And you want me to come too?" Ashlyn wanted to make sure. "On your family trip?"

"Yes." Ali replied easily. _You're part of the family._

There was a short moment of silence.

"...Okay." Ashlyn agreed with a nod and a smile.

"So... we're going to LA?" Ali asked to make sure it was final.

She got up and took the spot next to Ashlyn on the couch. 

"Yes." Ashlyn took Ali's hand and kissed the top of it. "We're going to LA." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred ways to say "I love you"... #69: "I bought you a ticket."


	4. #40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"... 100 sayings that mean so much more...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sad but also cute... Check notes at the end after reading.

Ashlyn walked Ali out to her car one more time.

She had held back tears all night, trying to be strong for her girlfriend.

Ali was a mess. It was her decision to move home. To leave Germany. To play in the NWSL. But she was the one taking it the hardest. 

They made it through the hall and down the elevator without running into anyone. Ali was glad. She knew she couldn't hold it together around others. And she knew they could tell she'd been crying.

But they passed no one and they made it outside and to Ali's car without seeing anyone.

As soon as they got to the car, Ali turned around with the excuse of leaving her phone inside and tried to head back in. But Ashlyn was onto her.

"Nope." Ashlyn stepped in her path, Ali's phone in her hand.

She wasn't going to let Ali go back... again. They had tried this once already. Ali was supposed to drive back to Frankfurt three hours ago but she kept making excuses or forgetting things or saying "ten more minutes".

"Baby, you need to pack. You need to relax. You need to get some sleep." Ashlyn pointed out selflessly.

Sure, she would keep Ali here forever if she could. But she knew moving home was what Ali needed and she deserved to have what she wanted. She couldn't hold her girl back from opportunity.

"Ash, why did I decide to do this?" Ali cried.

"Because its the right thing to do." Ashlyn offered needlessly as she pulled Ali gently into a hug.

They both knew it anyway. Ali just needed to be reminded. 

"I don't want to leave you." Ali sobbed into Ashlyn's chest.

That's what finally got Ashlyn. She could only keep her walls up for so long. She finally let her tears fall and gripped Ali tighter.

"Its going to be okay, baby." Ashlyn sniffled.

She knew it would be, but she also knew how hard it was going to be until they could be together again. It was going to be heartbreaking. And if she didn't love Ali so much she wanted what was best for her, she would have been mad.

But she loved Ali so much she only wanted the best for her.

"Come on." She coaxed and they walked around to the driver's side door.

Ashlyn tipped Ali's chin up so their eyes could meet. She held Ali's face in her hands and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She took so much care when it came to this girl.

"I love you. You're doing the right thing. Any one of us would be crazy to decide against this and I know you would be 100% supportive if the tables were turned." Ashlyn said with emotion. "You make me so proud, Alex. You always have and you always will."

Ali nodded along as her tears continued to fall and drip down her girlfriend's wrists.

"You're flight is in nine hours. I need you to go home and pack and then get some sleep. Okay, sweetie?" Ashlyn knew she was baby'ing Ali but it seemed to be the only thing soothing her right now.

"Okay." Ali mumbled through a sniffle. 

"Come here." Ashlyn pulled her into a tight hug. 

They held on for a couple minutes before Ashlyn finally let go. She figured Ali wouldn't be the one to break it.

"I love you." Ali added as she wiped her tears. "Thanks for being so good to me." 

"I always will be." Ashlyn said as she leaned down to capture Ali's lips in a kiss. 

She pulled back, far too soon for Ali's liking, and opened the car door for her girlfriend. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to watch the love of her life drive away. But she had to.

She knew they would be together again. She knew they would be just fine with the distance. She knew her love would not change. 

But it still broke her heart to know she was leaving.

She closed the door once Ali was in and just stared at the handle.

Ali rolled down the window immediately, despite the 20-degree December weather, and reached for Ashlyn's hand.

"You'll be home for New Year's?" Ali asked. 

She knew the answer was yes but the reaffirmation helped.

"I will." Ashlyn choked out and wiped her tears with her free hand as she forced a smile. "Call me before you take-off?" She asked.

"I will." Ali replied and pulled her in for one more kiss.

This time she was the one to pull away first. 

"Oh..." Ashlyn said and slid her hand into her jacket pocket. **"I made this for you."**

She handed Ali a cd.

"I know its stupid and cliche..." Ashlyn added shyly.

"No..." Ali replied as she held it in her hands. "Not stupid at all." 

She reached up and grabbed the back of Ashlyn's neck, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss.

"I love you... so much. Don't you _ever_ doubt anything you do." She mumbled into Ashlyn's lips between kisses. "You hear me?"

Ashlyn nodded up-and-down with her forehead against Ali's. Those words would always stick with her. For the rest of her life.

"I have to let you go now." Ashlyn informed softly.

She didn't want to. She wished she could go with Ali. Spend the night. Take her to the airport in the morning. But they both knew that would make it so much harder.

"I know." Ali whispered. "Bye, baby." She offered with a sad, teary smile.

"I'll see you later." Ashlyn corrected with a teary smile of her own as she pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand and then waved it at Ali.

She watched as Ali rolled up the window, turned the lights on and drove away.

Watching the love of her life leave was one of the hardest things Ashlyn ever willed herself to accept. She knew their love would last. She knew they would make it and be together again soon. And she knew in the long run they would both be glad Ali made this decision. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #40: "I made this for you."
> 
> I'll do a follow-up to this using another saying, if you guys want.


	5. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter is part 2 of a two-part story. Its a follow-up to Chapter 4- #40. So definitely read that one first***
> 
>  
> 
> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"... 100 sayings that mean so much more...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read part 1 (chapter 4) first!

"This sucks." Ali placed her glass of beer on the table a little harder than she intended.

She didn't care though. She was having an off day. Valentine's Day was last week and of course her and Ashlyn were an ocean apart. A decision she made and Ashlyn supported but it still proved to be hard being so far apart, especially when all she wanted was to be together.

"When does she come home next?" Liz asked cautiously. She knew Ali was on edge and frustrated and blaming herself for her own hardship.

"Who fucking knows." Ali muttered and took a gulp from her third beer of the hour.

She knew Ashlyn was visiting at the end of March. But still... that seemed like years from now.

"I know it sucks." Liz commiserated. "I'm sorry." 

"Her contract isn't done for another sixteen months." Ali whined. "If I can't even make it these two months, how am I supposed to make it that long?"

"You'll find a way." Liz echoed the phrase she's been saying for weeks.

 _"You'll find a way."_ Ali mimicked under her breath. She was tired of hearing that. And, maybe, she was a little drunk.

Liz shot her a warning, but teasing, glare.

"Sorry." Ali retracted with a guilty smile.

"I'll let it slide." Liz responded and bumped her shoulder into Ali's. "Its going to get easier, Al. I promise."

"I know." Ali nodded. _I know._

...

Ali was staying with her dad for the time being. Once she was allocated to a team, hopefully the closest one- the Washington Spirit, she would look into getting her own place. 

When she had a bad day- she just had to suck it up and push it away. She didn't want her dad to worry. She didn't want him to ask.

And he didn't.

But he was well aware she was having a hard time. Sometimes, when Ashlyn would call the house if she knew Ali was home, he would ask Ashlyn about it. But he knew it was hard for her too so he didn't press the matter too much.

Except one night at the dinner table...

Ken seemed to be pushing the matter...

He asked when Ashlyn was coming to visit next.

"I don't know." Ali responded quietly.

He asked if she wished she stayed in Frankfurt instead of coming home.

He received another "I don't know" this one with more bite. Ali was getting annoyed. It didn't help that they were eating baked mac n' cheese for dinner. Something that always reminded Ali of Ashlyn. It was her favorite.

He asked what she would do if Ashlyn rang the doorbell right now.

That was the last straw for Ali. Of course all she wanted was Ashlyn to be here right now. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Excuse me." She choked out on her way to the bathroom as she rushed from the dinner table.

Ken sat there dumbfounded. That was not how he expected her to react.

...

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Ali checked to the lock and made sure it was clicked. It was.

She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm fine, Dad." She responded with a shaky voice. "I just need a minute."

But there was no reply, just silence. And then another knock.

Ali knew her dad was persistent. But she hoped if she ignored him, he would leave her be.

Until he knocked again.

She sighed and gave in. She didn't want him to think she was upset with him for asking. 

She turned the handle to unlock the door but didn't open it. She left that part up to him. He could meet her halfway.

The door slowly opened but Ali kept her eyes to the ground as she stayed put from her spot on the counter. She wanted to avoid him seeing her cry for as long as she could.

"Hi." A voice softly offered.

Ali knew that voice. She could pick that voice out of seven billion. It whispered her to sleep when she was sick. Woke her up when she slept in. And brightened her day when she was down. 

It was the voice she loved the most in this world.

Her crying stopped and she sniffled as she pulled in a shuddering breath. She willed herself to finally look up.

 **"Sorry I'm late."** Ashlyn said softly- standing in the doorway with a small, satisfied grin.

Flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in her hand, a suitcase behind her and her duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

Ali gasped when her eyes landed on her girlfriend. She looked tired. She looked worried. And she looked beautiful.

Ashlyn rushed to Ali when she began to cry again, happy tears this time, and engulfed her in a hug.

"You're here?" Ali asked into her chest.

Ashlyn smiled wide at Ali's cuteness. "I'm here, baby."

...

Ashlyn held Ali until she calmed. Standing between her legs as she sat on the counter. She finally realized Ali had relaxed when she felt her start playing with the strap of her duffel bag. 

"How long you staying?" Ali asked, almost child-like as she looked over Ashlyn's shoulder at her suitcase in the hall.

She still wouldn't let go and had since hooked one of her legs around Ashlyn as well. _That's the biggest suitcase from her set._

"Forever." Ashlyn responded.

Ali pulled back finally. 

"No, really... how long?" Ali pressed.

She needed to know how much time she had so she could try and convince Ashlyn to move back and play in the NWSL. 

A huge smile spread across Ashlyn's face. Ali hadn't taken her seriously. 

Ashlyn and Ken had a whole plan to surprise Ali. He would ask that last question and then Ashlyn would ring the doorbell and there would be a big reunion. She would tell Ali how she dropped her contract with Duisburg and was coming home.

Neither one thought Ali would get upset... so Ashlyn had to just wing it here.

"No, really... Forever." Ashlyn replied.

She let it sink in for a moment until she was crushed in a hug. The tears came back in full force this time.

"Germany's not Germany without you." Ashlyn whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred ways to say "I love you"... # 13: "Sorry I'm late."
> 
>  
> 
> Comment! What do you think so far?


	6. # 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"... 
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of ESPN Magazine's Body Issue - which came out last Friday (July 10) and has our very own Ali Krieger in it - I give you this...

"You ready for this?" Ashlyn asked with an exaggerated expression as she sauntered toward Ali with a magazine in her hand.

"Oh, I'm ready. Are you?" Ali challenged with a grin.

"I've seen it a thousand times. I think I can handle it." Ashlyn replied with a grin of her own.

Ashlyn dropped the magazine on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. When Ali went to take a seat next to her, she instead pulled the brunette into her lap. Her chin hooked over Ali's shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist.

"You better be the centerfold." Ashlyn heeded a playful warning aimed at ESPN and gave Ali's cheek a quick kiss.

They leaned forward, Ali snug on Ashlyn's lap as she turned the pages one by one.

Ashlyn was only interested in one person right now so Ali's slow approach was killing her. But she knew Ali wanted to see it all. She wasn't spending time on every page but she was certainly going one-by-one. They were all a part of this and she wanted to take everything in.

Ali made it to her page and kept turning, just like she did with the others, until Ashlyn stopped her. Ali smiled at her own joke.

"Oh, you want to see this one?" She teased until Ashlyn took her hands from the page and laced them with her own.

Ashlyn leaned them closer to the coffee table so she could see better. She took in every curve, every nook, every muscle. Even though she had seen it all a thousand times.

She took it all in silence and marveled.

Ali looked at her from the corner of her eye and grew a bit nervous when Ashlyn didn't react. She waited a couple more minutes before nudging her girlfriend with her elbow.

"Well?" Ali asked expectantly.

Ashlyn turned to her slowly with a glimmer in her eye. 

"Just..." She said with meaning. **"Wow..."** She exhaled the response. "No words, just... wow."

Ali waited for her to provide a little more of a reaction. She wasn't sure exactly what that "wow" meant. It could be anything - good, bad, etc.

Ashlyn turned to Ali when she felt the glare burning into her. That snapped her out of it.

"You look fucking awesome. You're so... Ali, I don't even know a word to describe it... you look phenomenal." Ashlyn struggled to find a more fitting word.

She looked back to the magazine like she was studying it.

Ali couldn't contain the huge grin that spread across her face. She pressed a sweet kiss to Ashlyn's temple and then one to her cheek.

"You know..." Ali started with a mischievous tone. "I bet the girl in the magazine would give you a private showing." 

She gave Ashlyn's cheek another kiss. Slow and calculated - her intentions purposely transparent.

Ashlyn scoffed playfully at Ali's advance. She knew exactly what she was getting at. Her girlfriend was too much.

"I bet she would." Ashlyn chuckled, not playing into it.

Ali just rolled her eyes, realizing she probably wasn't going to be able to charm Ashlyn back to their bedroom right now.

Ashlyn seemed focused on the magazine for now and would likely want to hear more about it - in the sweetest, most supportive way possible.

So, Ali leaned into her girl and told her all about it. She made sure to tease Ashlyn with some of the details.

"How many people saw you naked?" Ashlyn asked.

"Only like 400." Ali teased and Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"Did they put make-up like... _all_ over you?" Ashlyn continued.

"Yep. They even covered the 'I <3 Ashlyn' tattoo on my butt." Ali teased some more.

Ashlyn got a chuckle out of that one.

"Anymore questions?" Ali posed with a lip-biting grin.

"How'd they make it look like it was raining?" Ashlyn asked.

Ali laughed a bit and provided a serious answer this time.

"Some guy sprayed me with a hose." She chuckled.

"Wow." Ashlyn raised her brow at that response. And shook her head.

"Yea, it wasn't my favorite part." Ali smiled.

"I bet." Ashlyn smiled back and kissed Ali's shoulder. "But that guy has the best job in the world." She added with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say "I love you"... # 59: "Wow."


	7. # 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments! You guys are the best. Keep them coming - they motivate me to write more.
> 
>  
> 
> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

Ali was so nervous to meet Ashlyn's mom. She knew this was a big deal for both Ashlyn and herself and she wasn't taking it lightly.

She also knew Ash's mom was a bit... intimidating, to say the least. The woman meant well, but she was opinionated and blunt at times.

Ali didn't want to end up on the receiving end of that. And it made her nervous. She planned to basically do anything to get in her good graces.

"Alex." Ashlyn pulled her out of her daze with a hand waving in front of her eyes. "You okay?" She chuckled.

"Yes. Sorry." Ali smiled. "What were you saying?" 

Ashlyn knew what she was likely thinking about. She saw the look of worry in Ali's eyes. But she knew Ali would be just fine. 

And no matter what anyone says, even Ashlyn's own mother, Ashlyn knows this girl is the right one for her and there is no changing her mind on this one.

So when Ali sides with Ash's mom on everything, Ashlyn's a little confused. 

Ashlyn is unapologetically, 100% herself when she's with Ali's family. She might hold back on some of the jokes she would make around their friends, but otherwise, she is true.

And they love her.

So, two hours later... she's not sure why Ali is taking her mom's stance on everything. Dinner choices, how Ashlyn should visit more, etc.

"You don't need to do that, you know." Ashlyn mentions as they get ready for bed that night. She's not mad, just a bit perplexed.

"Do what?" Ali asked. She didn't realize what she was doing.

"Agree with my mom on everything." Ashlyn pointed out with a grin.

"Oh... I was doing that?" Ali asked innocently.

"Yea..." Ashlyn chuckled. "Where to eat dinner, that I don't call home enough, so on..." 

Ali cringed when she realized it.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Ali gave her a guilty smile.

"Its okay but... she should love you for you, Al. Not for the fact you both agree on something. Or in this case, everything." She teased.

"I knowww." Ali replied, now realizing Ashlyn was right.

"Its okay to be nervous." Ashlyn offered. "I promise you she's not that intimidating." 

"Easy for you to say." Ali muttered to herself.

...

They had a few hours to waste the next morning before getting ready for Ashlyn's cousin's wedding. They spent most of the time on the back deck, talking and eating breakfast with Ash's mom.

Ali was well aware of the agreeing-with-Mrs-Harris thing and tried not to play into it today. If Ashlyn cared enough to bring it up- Ali didn't want to continue doing it. It wasn't how she was anyway.

She tried to push down the nerves of trying to make a good impression on Ashlyn's mom and be more like herself.

She was doing really well until...

"Are you still planning on wearing that suit tonight, honey?" Ashlyn's mom asked her daughter.

"I am." Ashlyn replied. She knew her mom wouldn't let it go when she suggested she change it yesterday.

"Ali... don't you think Ashlyn should get more... _dressed up_ tonight?" Mrs. Harris asked.

Ashlyn scoffed at that.

"What's more dressy than a suit?" She asked through a laugh. She thought her mom was being ridiculous.

Ali had two choices... she could agree with Ash or agree with her mom. And her and Ashlyn both knew Ali's stance was with her girlfriend on this one.

But the look Ashlyn's mom gave Ali was intimidating. And Ali didn't like being in the middle. But she knew Ashlyn would be the kinder of the two in the long run.

So, she sided with Ash's mom.

"I mean, yea. Dressier would be okay." She said and avoided eye contact with both of them.

Ashlyn's smiled faded a bit but she tried not to let it show. Now... it was starting to get to her.

"See, Ali agrees with me. I'm not _that_ crazy." Mrs. Harris laughed and gathered their plates to wash them.

Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and gave Ali an annoyed look like 'really?!' when her mom's back was to them.

"Sorry." Ali mouthed with a guilty smile. 

She felt bad. She really did **not** agree with Mrs. Harris on this one. But she was stuck in the middle and wanted to get out from under that glare.

...

"I'm gonna run to Chris' to bring him this." Ashlyn mentioned in passing as she held up the dress shirt she picked out for her brother.

"Okay, hun!" Mrs. Harris replied from her spot on the living room floor. She was showing Ali albums with old baby pictures of Ashlyn.

"Oh. I can come with you." Ali offered and moved to get up.

"No, it's okay." Ashlyn shook her head. "Hang with Mom. I'll be right back."

Ali looked at her. She knew no one else would be able to tell by Ashlyn's smiling face, but she was a bit off. Something was bothering her and Ali knew what.

Ali got up anyway and excused herself.

Ashlyn just continued out the door like she didn't notice. She just wanted to continue with her day and let it go. She'd be back less than twenty minutes anyway.

"Hey..." Ali called when she followed Ashlyn to the Jeep. 

"Hey." Ashlyn replied, a small smile plastered to her face.

"Are you mad?" Ali asked.

"No." Ashlyn offered and then gave in when Ali gave her a look. "Just wish you would be yourself." 

"You know I don't really think that. She cornered me." Ali pled her side.

"I know. She does that sometimes." Ashlyn nodded. "But you can't let her get the best of you."

She knew her mom was a bit of a pusher when it came to some things. She just never expected Ali to join in.

Ashlyn hung the shirt in the back of the Jeep and closed the door. She walked back over to Ali, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"One of my favorite things about you is- you love me exactly as I am. Just like I love you exactly as you are." Ashlyn said and removed her arm from around Ali's shoulders, making her way to the driver-side door. "I'll be back in a few." 

And she left Ali with that. 

Ali stood outside for a couple minutes processing it.

She knew Ashlyn wasn't mad. She knew she wouldn't let it ruin their night. But she can't help to feel like she messed up. Like maybe she let Ashlyn down just a bit.

But she sucked it up and pushed it aside and made her way back into the house.

...

When Ashlyn got back, she headed to her room to start getting ready for the wedding.

She felt better once she had a few minutes of space. She was originally more annoyed than anything else. And she felt like herself again now.

...

Thirty minutes later, Ali is in the shower as Ashlyn begins to get dressed. Her hair up in a tight bun as she buttons up her shirt.

"Sweetheart, can you help me with this?" Her mom asks as she came into the room with a necklace in her hand.

Ashlyn happily helps her put the necklace on and straighten it out.

"So, you still went with the suit I see." Mrs. Harris asked as Ashlyn clasped the necklace.

"I did." Ashlyn answers pointedly and flashes a quick smile.

"I still think the outfit I picked out for you would like more... wedding-like." Her mom pushed her opinion again.

"You mean _more feminine_." Ashlyn laughed.

Her mom was getting a little ridiculous and Ali agreeing earlier only made it worse. But Ashlyn tried her best not to let it get to her.

"Its just one night, Ashlyn!" Her mom replied with a bit of attitude. "I want my daughter to look beautiful. Is that so much to ask?"

Ashlyn is about to come back at her mom when Ali, wrapped in a towel, makes her presence known. She had been listening from the hall this whole time and had enough.

But when Ashlyn sees her, instead of feeling like she has back-up, she feels like she might be ganged up on. She had no plans to change her outfit either way. So, she stops herself from responding and directs her attention back to buttoning her shirt in the mirror.

"Ali, honey, help me out here." Ash's mom pressed it further and looked at Ali expectantly.

Ali weighed her options again as Mrs. Harris gave her that same intimidating glare as before.

"Sorry, Mrs. H." Ali replied guiltily. "I'm going to have to disagree with you on this one."

Ashlyn doesn't turn around or look at her through the mirror. She doesn't smile or move either.

"I like the suit and tie look." Ali adds to Ash's mom. "I always have."

Ash's eyes finally rise to meet hers through the reflection of the mirror and Ali offers her a small smile.

 **"I think you're beautiful."** Ali said with glistening eyes and Ashlyn felt the weight of her words.

They look at each other, over Ash's shoulder and through the mirror for a moment.

Ashlyn's mom looked back and forth between the two and then tossed her arms up in defeat. 

"Ugh. I give up." She declared as she walked out of the room.

Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh a bit at her reaction. 

Ali didn't laugh though as she made her way over to her girlfriend. She looked her in the eyes as she buttoned her shirt to the top. Just the way she always liked it.

"I mean it..." Ali said softly as she looked up into Ashlyn's eyes. "You're beautiful... Right now. When you wake up in the morning. After a long practice. Even when you're sleeping at night." 

Ashlyn blushed at that. Ali knew what to say to make her smile.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile and pulled Ali in for a hug.

"You ready to show everyone up at the wedding?" Ali asked cheerily when they let go.

"We're already half-way to being the best dressed couple there." Ashlyn replied cockily as she pointed to herself.

Ali rolled her eyes and grabbed her dress off its hanger. She gave Ashlyn a quick kiss on the cheek and headed down the hall, back toward the bathroom.

She passed Mrs. Harris' room on the way and couldn't help but catch her eye. To Ali's surprise, Ashlyn's mom smiled and gave her an approving head nod. She's pretty sure that was all it took to be accepted - the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say "I love you"... #50: "I think you're beautiful."
> 
> PS- yea, Ash's mom was kind of a jerk but it was for the purpose of the story. Or was she testing Ali all along? :)


	8. # 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

"Hey." Ashlyn answered her cell phone cheerily as she worked around the kitchen.

"Hey..." Ali replied. Even that one word proved she was stressed. "I'm on my way home. Stopping at the liquor store for some wine first. Any preference?"

"Red." Ashlyn answered simply.

"Okay. See you in twenty. Love you."

"Love you too." Ash replied and pocketed her phone.

Ali had a couple interviews early this morning, a photo shoot for the local newspaper, and then was running errands all day. 

They hadn't had a chance to run an errand since April so they split them up. 

Ashlyn did some yard work, the laundry and ran out for some grocery shopping.

Ali headed to the bank, the post office and the dry-cleaner between her last interview and the photoshoot. Then she stopped at her dad's house for a bit and was heading home now.

Neither of them had down time since before the World Cup and they were running on empty. But they knew getting this all done right away would work out best in the long run.

Ali especially was ready to hang in tonight, relax and maybe cuddle up with her favorite girl.

...

Ashlyn shuffled quickly to the door when she heard Ali fumbling with her keys and opened it before her girlfriend could.

"Thanks!" Ali exhaled as she nearly fell into the apartment with everything she was carrying.

Ashlyn wordlessly grabbed some things from her girlfriend and allowed Ali to walk in first.

"Maybe its because I haven't driven in forever but traffic today was crazy." Ali chuckled.

Neither of them had driven since they left for camp before the World Cup. It was like a new world.

"We've been gone for sooo long." Ashlyn agreed.

"We have. Tonight will be so nice to just hang out and..." Ali stopped short when she rounded the corner.

Ashlyn smiled to herself as she watched her take in a deep breath. She played it cool and kept walking past Ali and toward their room to drop off Ali's bags from the photo shoot.

"You hungry?" She asked nonchalantly when she came back two seconds later.

"Ash, it smells amazing." Ali replied with a pleasantly surprised smile.

"Thanks." Ashlyn said as she took the bottle of wine from Ali, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I figured I'd make dinner so we could just relax when you got home."

"You are so sweet." Ali gave her a crooked smile.

"The sweetest." Ashlyn responded playfully. "It should be done in five minutes so let's start on this..."

Ali grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and rinsed them off while Ashlyn opened the bottle. 

"We haven't touched these in months." Ali chuckled as she dried them off one-by-one and handed them to her girl.

"Exactly why I plan to fill them to the TOP." Ashlyn replied with a grin as she began pouring.

She carried the glasses over to the living room and placed them on the coffee table, right where she had set up their plates and utensils.

Ali just smiled and shook her head as Ashlyn walked back toward the kitchen. _Could she be any more perfect?_

This was exactly what she needed today. After finishing up the last of her interviews and shoots, running errands all day and not to mention- running on little sleep for weeks. She needed this. 

And Ashlyn could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Go get comfy on the couch. Pick out what you want to watch tonight. I'll bring dinner over in a minute." Ashlyn said as she opened the oven to pull a couple trays out.

"What're we having?" Ali asked as she made her way to the living room.

 **"I made your favorite."** Ashlyn replied very matter-of-fact. Like she wouldn't dream of making anything else. Had she added the word 'duh' at the end it would have fit right in.

She put the tray on the counter and turned to get the grated cheese, extra sauce and garlic bread she had waiting.

But she walked right into Ali who crushed her in a hug. 

She couldn't help but come back when Ashlyn said that.

Ashlyn jumped with surprise but easily relaxed into the hug and gently rubbed Ali's back.

"Thanks for always being the best." Ali said from within the hug.

"Same to you." Ashlyn mumbled as she kissed the top of Ali's head.

She would do this for Ali every night if she could, because... _could this girl be any more perfect?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... #15: "I made your favorite."


	9. # 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

"Hey you." Ali said softly from the doorway to the guestroom/office.

Ashlyn was sitting on the guest bed, it seems she had moved from the desk, studying for her upcoming final.

"Hey." Ashlyn replied tiredly.

"Still studying?" Ali asked as she looked at all the books surrounding her girlfriend.

"Three hours now." Ashlyn replied and rubbed her eyes.

Ali does the math and realizes that's about how long ago Ashlyn got home from practice. She'd been wearing herself thin with soccer and grad school lately. They both knew the end result would be worth it though.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Ali asked. 

Ashlyn finally put the book down and gave her full attention to her girlfriend.

"I knew food would get your attention." Ali chuckled.

"I am pretty hungry." Ashlyn admitted.

"Alright. I'll run out and grab us something." Ali replied with a smile and was on her way.

She knew Ashlyn needed little to no distractions when it came to studying. That was just her style. Ali was the same way back in college so she understood. 

She also knew how much Ashlyn was worried about this upcoming final. She didn't want herself or a grumbling stomach to get in the way of that.

...

"Alright, back to studying." Ashlyn huffed and reluctantly headed toward their office when dinner was over. "Don't wait up for me." She smiled at Ali.

Ali had worked hard lately. Double-days everyday trying to get back in match-shape after a recent concussion side-lined her for a few weeks.

She was physically drained by the end of each day. 

"I mean it." Ashlyn warned playfully when Ali rolled her eyes. "Get some sleep."

"I will." Ali grinned back.

...

Ali stopped by the office to say goodnight to her girlfriend and found her sound asleep. A book on her stomach and a highlighter in her hand.

Ali knew Ashlyn would be mad if she didn't finish her work. Tired as she herself might be, she wanted her girlfriend to succeed even more.

Ali couldn't help but smile as she quietly walked over and moved some of the books to clear a space for herself.

"Hmmm." Ashlyn hummed as she stirred awake.

Ali took the highlighter from her hand and pulled the text book onto her own lap as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"What time is it?" Ashlyn asked groggily as she sat up better.

"Midnight." Ali replied as she pulled her knees closer to her chest to have a better look at the pages.

"You should go to sleep. You have to get up at seven." Ashlyn mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and took a sip of her now cold coffee.

Ali tried not to laugh at the disgusted face Ashlyn made. She must have been asleep longer than she realized.

Ali smiled to herself and bumped shoulders with Ashlyn.

"Here." She bit the cap of the highlighter and handed the other part to Ashlyn. She scooted closer so Ash could see the book in her lap. **"I'll help you study."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... # 65: "I'll help you study."


	10. # 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**One week ago...**

"Looks like our dogs are friends." A tall, blonde smiled as she walked over toward Ali. A leash in hand as she extended her free hand. "I'm Ashlyn."

"Ali." She replied and shook her hand. "Yea, Keegan is a puppy at heart so he'll go all day." 

Ali was at the dog park with her dad's Great Dane, Keegan. She took him a few times a week while she was home. She couldn't stand her or him being cooped up in the house all day. Even if it was a bit of a production to get out.

"I see." Ashlyn chuckled. "How old is he?"

"Twelve." Ali replied with a proud smile. But as good of shape he was in for being twelve- he certainly wasn't young anymore. "He'll be feeling it later." She chuckled.

"I bet. Otto is... my dog's name is Otto." Ashlyn clarified. "Um, Otto is 8 months now and I swear he never sleeps."

"Its like having a baby." Ali joked.

"Oh... I wouldn't know." Ashlyn added with a shrug.

 _Shit._ Ali thinks. _I didn't mean it like that._

"Oh, no. Me either." Ali replied. _I'm about to ramble, aren't I?_ "I meant I **assume** its like having a baby. I don't have a bab- I'm not even seeing anyone. Or dating any... one..."

She only stops rambling when she notices the blonde trying not to laugh.

"You didn't need to know any of that." Ali offers with an embarrassed smile and wishes she had never left her house this morning.

She forces a smile and turns to watch the dogs in the distance to hide the look on her face. What she really wants is dig a hole and bury herself in it but that would be pretty hard to do on crutches.

There was a moment of silence and Ali waited for it to be filled.

"Do you want to get a drink with me sometime?" She heard the blonde ask behind her as she took a step to stand even with Ali.

It wasn't cocky. It wasn't unwelcomed. It was actually sweet and smiling.

And Ali wasn't expecting it. So she just turned to Ashlyn and gave her a look- like she was trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"Unless I have the wrong impression..." Ashlyn continued.

"You don't have the wrong impression. Trust me." Ali laughed with rosey cheeks.

Ashlyn chuckled at that with relief.

"So... can I consider that a yes?" She smiled hopefully.

"Yes." Ali nodded. "But... my leg is kind of..." She pointed down to her knee brace "...messed up".

Ashlyn shrugged. "I'll try to avoid signing us up for any 5Ks, relay races, or basketball tournaments."

She shot Ali a teasing glance with a smile. She was obviously not phased by the brace or the crutches.

"Okay, good." Ali played along. "Because it'd be really embarrassing when I still beat you at all three." 

"Ohhh." Ashlyn laughed. "You're competitive. I like that." She nodded along. 

Ali just smiled and gave Ashlyn a challenging look. Ashlyn's phone got a text notification right then and she quickly glanced down to it.

"I have to get going... but are you free Thursday night?" She asked. "You know, so you can show me up." 

Ali chuckled a 'yes' and put her hand out for Ashlyn's phone to add her phone number.

"Maybe we could check out the new craft beer place right around the corner." Ashlyn offered.

"Sounds good." Ali smiled. "I live just down the block."

"Perfect..." Ashlyn nodded.

She called Otto over and leashed him up when he trotted over obediently.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Ali. I'll call you this week." She left Ali with a dimpled smile and headed toward the parking area in a jog.

...

**Thursday...**

"Its 7:30. Ready to go, Alex?" Ali heard her dad call from downstairs.

"Be right down!" She responded.

Just a few more touch-ups on her make-up and she'd get going.

"I'm going to show up to a wine bar... for a date... with my dad as my driver at age 26... I'm such a catch." She said sarcastically.

She didn't expect to be doing this so soon. Going on a date. She only got back from Germany a week ago and was essentially living the life of a high-schooler... staying with her dad, depending on him for rides (because of her knee), being limited to what she could and couldn't do, etc.

"You better hurry up so no one sees you get dropped off by your old dad!" Ken joked from the bottom of the stairs and headed out to the car.

...

Ali purposely arrived fifteen minutes early to avoid Ashlyn seeing her driving situation. She was glad when Ashlyn arrived ten minutes after her. 

"Hey!" Ashlyn greeted her cheerily. "No crutches I see." She smiled. 

"Just got cleared on Tuesday." Ali smiled. _If only I was cleared to drive too._

"Very nice." Ashlyn smiled back. "Guess we could run that 5K after all." She joked.

"Baby steps." Ali pointed to the brace and laughed. "Baby steps." 

...

"Well I had a really nice time tonight." Ashlyn said as they sat on a bench outside the bar a couple hours later.

It was nice out and there was live music in the park down the street. They had been people watching and talking for a few minutes now.

"I did too." Ali smiled and let her eyes meet Ashlyn's.

"We should do this again." Ashlyn added. "Maybe this weekend?"

"I'd like that." Ali smiled and tried her best not to bite her lip. 

"Good... Well..." Ashlyn stood and offered her hand to help Ali. "Can I walk you to your car?"

If Ali wasn't so embarrassed about what she was about to say, she certainly would have found Ashlyn's chivalry very endearing.

"I got a ride here actually." Ali supplied with a small smile.

"Oh, right. Your leg." Ashlyn caught on easily. "Duh."

"Yea, still not cleared to drive." Ali shrugged. 

"That's cool." Ashlyn sat back down beside her. "I'll wait with you until your ride gets here."

Ashlyn didn't mind at all. Especially because it meant spending more time with Ali. They had only learned the basics of each other so far but she already knew she liked her. A lot.

"Oh, no." Ali replied, almost too quickly. "You don't have to."

"I don't mind." Ashlyn shrugged.

"No, really though. You don't have to." Ali pressed the matter.

It made Ashlyn feel like Ali was trying to convince her to leave. Like she didn't want her there. The sweet smile slipped right off her face and was replaced with a confused look.

Ashlyn was pretty sure they hit it off tonight. She was also pretty sure Ali was serious when she said she wanted to do it again. So she was confused why she didn't want her to hang around while she waited.

"What? Is your boyfriend coming to pick you up?" Ashlyn chuckled to lighten it up.

"No." Ali laughed. "Its not that."

Ali looked like she was going to say something but stopped. Ashlyn nudged her playfully with her elbow to get her to spill.

"My dad." Ali finally gave in.

"Your dad what?" Ashlyn waited.

"Is picking me up. Drove me here." Ali replied reluctantly.

"Oh..." Ashlyn took it in for a second. "Well, yea. Because your leg." She didn't think anything of it.

"Yea." Ali replied and then decided to tell Ashlyn all of it. "And because I live with him... and don't have a car..." She offered and let that statement linger for a bit.

She waited for Ashlyn to drop another "oh". A less enthusiastic one this time. One of those you're-26-and-still-live-at-home type of oh's. But it never came.

"Because you just moved home from Germany." Ashlyn shrugged. She didn't see why Ali was so shy about it.

"You don't think I'm lame?" Ali asked.

"What?! No." Ashlyn scoffed. "You speak fluent German and sometimes the accent drips into your English. You like dogs. You can handle a couple of beers. You're nervous about going on a date with a knee brace on but you still looked better than anyone else in that place..."

Ashlyn was always one for honesty. She couldn't help it. Nor did she want to.

"I'd say you're the opposite of lame." She added with a crooked smile.

"Thanks." Ali blushed, this time with confidence. "I guess I should call my dad then, huh?"

Ashlyn nodded with a grin as Ali pulled out her phone.

...

"Okay, so... my dad's not answering." Ali said dejectedly after a few attempts.

"Oh..." Ashlyn replied. _Shit. I don't have my car._ "I walked here. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ali responded.

She was embarrassed to say the least. She could get past her dad having to drive her places- especially after Ashlyn's little admission. But having him not answer when she called for a ride was a whole new kind of embarrassment.

Ashlyn could see it on her face as she tried him for a fourth time.

"How many blocks is it?" Ashlyn asked as it rang. She was trying to think of a solution.

"Five. I'll call an Uber." Ali replied quickly as she pulled up the app on her phone.

 **"I'll walk you home."** Ashlyn offered and got up again to extend her hand to Ali.

Ali looked up at her like she was crazy. 

Ashlyn simply looked at her own extended hand, nodded to it pointedly and then looked back to Ali, coaxing her to take it. When she did, Ashlyn pulled her to her feet carefully.

They both knew Ali shouldn't be walking any more than she had to until her knee was fully healed. Especially not five blocks. 

But Ali decided to remind anyway.

"I don't know if you know this but... I have a torn ACL." She pointed out sarcastically.

Ashlyn just smiled at that, she was always a sucker for a wise-ass, and that German accent was "dripping" into Ali's English again. And it was mesmerizing.

She turned around and motioned for Ali to hop on her back. 

Ali just looked at her with wonder in her eyes. Albeit bold, this was a very cute gesture. She gave Ashlyn a look to make sure she was serious about it.

Ashlyn's only response was a confident smile and a nod for Ali to hop on.

And for once, without hesitation or nerves, Ali just did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... # 5: "I'll walk you home."


	11. # 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

"Well, tonight kind of died early." Ali chuckled at the gradual drop-off of their friends.

"Yea, but its probably for the best. Training is going to be rough tomorrow as-is. 95 degrees!" Ashlyn reasoned. "And now you get to go home and open my presents." 

They were walking back to the car after dinner and drinks with some of their teammates and a few of Ali's friends. Ashlyn was the driver. She appointed herself as Ali's "personal chauffeur" for the night and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"True." Ali nodded with a smile.

But she wished they could celebrate a little longer. She wondered aloud...

"Is this what its like when you're older?" She wasn't really asking but she knew Ashlyn would give her an answer.

"I don't know yet. You're ahead of me." Ashlyn teased.

Ali just rolled her eyes and smiled expectantly. She should have known Ashlyn would have a wise-ass comment.

"We're all going to the game tomorrow. That's the real celebration." Ashlyn added as her serious answer. 

"I know." Ali agreed. "Just kind of wanted cake and some candles and some singing." 

"Happy BIRTHDAY dear Aliiiii..." Ashlyn sang out loud and proud. 

"Oh my god!" Ali laughed. "Stoppp." She grabbed Ashlyn's hand, still laughing, and pulled her along toward the car before she could sing the next verse.

...

Ashlyn rushed around to open Ali's door when they parked.

"Thanks." Ali smiled and shook her head. "Now, since we're home, can you go back to being my girlfriend and not my chauffeur?" She teased.

"As you wish, birthday girl." Ashlyn winked and they walked toward the house.

...

They changed into more comfy clothes and parked themselves on the couch for the night. A glass of wine each as Ali opened her presents from Ashlyn.

As usual, Ashlyn was on the same wavelength as her and did an excellent job. She always spoiled her girl when she had the chance and a spa day, on top of these presents and dinner, was more than enough.

"Thank you." Ali said appreciatively as she hugged Ashlyn tight. "You're really too much." But she didn't mind.

"Actually, one more thing..." Ashlyn said and hopped up from the couch where Ali was slowly pulling her down into a snuggle.

"Ash!" Ali protested but with a smile. "You already gave me more than enough!" 

"Maybe, but I know there's one more thing you wanteddddd." She called from the kitchen around the corner.

Ali waited patiently and thought of what else Ashlyn could possibly have up her sleeve. 

A few minutes later, around the corner came Ashlyn with four cupcakes, a candle in each one. She was singing Happy Birthday, a lot quieter this time, and grinning like a fool.

And it was adorable. Ali's surprised she made it this long without letting on she was up to something.

"You're so cute." Ali admitted with a huge smile on her face.

She gave Ashlyn a peck on the lips when she was done blowing out the candles.

...

Ali could officially go to bed happy. And the celebration at the game the next night with her family and friends was surely something to look forward to.

Ashlyn got into bed a few minutes later and pulled Ali close to her. Wrapping her arm around Ali's torso and hooking her chin over Ali's shoulder.

"Hey, Al..." She whispered softly in Ali's ear as they cuddled up.

"Mmm?" Ali sleepily hummed back.

Ashlyn planted a sweet kiss behind her ear before whispering in it...

**"Happy Birthday."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... # 60: "Happy Birthday."


	12. # 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one links to Chapter 10: #5... the one with the dogs in the beginning... 
> 
> Warning: This one is sad.
> 
> That being said, there is still a lot of love in sadness. Love you guys!

"Hey Mr. Krieg- Ken. Hey, Ken." Ashlyn corrected herself midway through the sentence.

She was still getting used to calling him by his first name. Something he insisted she do. After all, she had been dating his daughter for two years now. And he was finally starting to come around and be comfortable with it.

He always liked Ashlyn. A lot actually. However, it took a while for him to warm up to the fact his daughter was _dating_ her. Dating a girl - to be more precise.

But he had certainly come a long way. 

"Hey, Ash." Ken replied half-heartedly. He was not surprised to see her. He knew she would be there as soon as possible.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as they hugged. She held on a bit longer today.

"As well as I can be." He replied and gave her an appreciative smile. "Ali seems to be taking it the hardest."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

When she had come home from work there was a note on the counter (what a shitty day for Ashlyn to leave her phone at home). She knew where to find Ali after that.

"She out back?" Ashlyn asked and tipped her head toward the back door.

Ken simply nodded up-and-down and Ashlyn headed out. She turned to face him right before she closed the door.

"He was a good dog." She offered a sad smile. "You gave him a great life for fourteen years." 

Ken nodded and Ashlyn took it as a sign to leave it at that. She went to console her girlfriend.

...

Ali was so out of it she didn't even notice Ashlyn walking up to the side of her. She just continued to stare blankly into the clouds.

She was sitting at the base of the tree Ken used to link Keegan's long leash to so he could run around in the yard.

"Hi, sweetheart." Ashlyn said softly, sympathy evident in her tone.

Ali broke out of her daze and turned to face the blonde. Her beautiful, brown eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Ash..." She managed to get out in a crackling whisper when she saw who was standing in front of her. 

The tears immediately came rushing back and Ashlyn crouched down to Ali's level. Ali grasped her in her arms like she was never going to let go.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Ali cried as she held tight to her girlfriend.

"I know, baby." Ashlyn replied as she cradled the back of Ali's head. "I'm so sorry." 

Ashlyn was now biting back tears of her own as Ali cried in her arms, holding nothing back. 

...

Ashlyn held her for over an hour. Let her sob as long and as hard as she wanted. And she did not loosen her grip one bit.

Eventually, Ali told Ashlyn she needed a few minutes alone. Ashlyn understood and headed back in to see Ken. Ali stayed out in the yard, under the tree, for a while longer.

Eventually she decided it was time to go in.

She figured she would stay at her dad's house that night. She just wanted to hold onto Keegan's memory for a little longer and be there if her dad decided he needed her. Though, it seemed he was fine.

She wanted to tell Ashlyn her plan for the night so Ash could head home and get some sleep.

She looked around the house for Ash and her dad but couldn't find them anywhere. She opened the door and stepped into the garage to check the front of the house.

And that's where she found them.

Her dad and Ashlyn.

At the mouth of the garage by the garbage cans. In a tight embrace. A box of Keegan's dog toys at Ken's feet.

Ali knows she must have just missed something. 

And neither of them has noticed her yet.

 **"I'm so sorry for your loss."** Ashlyn chokes out and only now does Ali realize they are both crying.

Her heart breaks and melts at the same time. And she rushes over to wrap her arms around both of them at once.

Ken removes one of his arms from the hug and wraps it around his daughter, keeping the other around Ashlyn.

...

"I think you should stay with him tonight." Ashlyn nods toward the door Ken just retreated through.

Ken had since chuckled off the tears he finally shed and wiped his eyes and headed back inside.

Ali looks up to her, noting the sincere concern and love in her eyes, not just for Ali. For her family too. Ali nods in agreement. Its like Ashlyn read her mind.

"I think so too." Ali supplies and gently takes Ashlyn's hand in her own. "Will you stay with us?"

Ali had never seen her dad open up like he just did to someone other than family. She had never seen him hug one of her friends. Not even Liz. And especially not one of her past girlfriends. 

She remembers two years ago, recovering from her ACL and her dad driving her to meet Ashlyn for their first date. Ali lied and said she was meeting friends. She didn't think she could tell the truth because he wasn't sure how he would react. She didn't think she could tell him about Ashlyn.

And look at them now... bonding. Hugging.

If Ali thought the "Ken" thing was progress, this was really something else.

"Of course." Ashlyn replied without hesitation and Ali stepped forward to kiss her. "As long as that's okay with your da- Ken." She added, her lips still pressed to Ali's.

"Yea..." They broke apart quickly when they heard Ken's voice next to them. 

They always avoided affection in front of him especially because he wasn't fully comfortable or welcoming of it.

"That's fine." He said with a smile and handed each of them a beer

He clanked his bottle to both of theirs and toasted to Keegan before taking a sip.

Ali and Ashlyn sipped theirs too.

And Ali gave her girlfriend a knowing look. 

Whatever happened in that garage before Ali walked out there. Whatever Ashlyn did or said to console Ken... had just made her part of family. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... #10: "I'm sorry for your loss."
> 
> PS- got a smutty one coming.


	13. # 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. More coming later :)

One of Kyle's friends rented a house on the beach in Malibu for the night to throw a party. Ashlyn and Ali were visiting for the weekend before they headed out on their vacation and he invited them along too.

They all sat out on the beach around a gleaming fire-pit toward the end of the night as the party wound down.

Kyle, Ali and Ash sat on one of the driftwood logs. Ali in the middle- her back leaning into her girlfriend's side as Ashlyn talked to Kyle's friend, Greg. Ali's feet are draped over Kyle's legs as she told him a story about Sydney slipping and falling in the hotel lobby.

Ashlyn has been pretty chilly for a while now but has decided not to give in to it yet. She knows if she does Ali or Kyle will suggest they go inside and she didn't want to break up the party. They were all having fun hanging out.

Ashlyn's got on a black beanie and the hood of her hoodie has been up for some time now. She's cold often, but she's never used to it. Even LA is cold compared to her home state of Florida.

Kyle tipped his head toward Ashlyn when he notices her tightening the drawstrings of her hood. She continued to nod along to Greg's story though as she does. 

Ali turned her head slightly to see what Kyle was getting at and noticed how much Ashlyn had bundled up in the past few minutes.

She felt Ashlyn shiver a bit at the same time and is pretty sure she's cold but not admitting it.

Without hesitation, Ali lifted up and backed herself into Ashlyn's lap, sitting sideways across it. She doesn't break her conversation with Kyle and it seems almost natural the way she settles into Ashlyn. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and resting her head on her chest.

Kyle grins internally. He doesn't think Ali even notices she's doing it. But its the cutest thing ever.

And Ashlyn wraps both arms around her in a hug but doesn't let go as she keeps her close to stay warm.

...

When Greg gets up to grab another beer for himself and Ashlyn, only then does Ali sit up more and move her head to rest on Ashlyn's shoulder. She didn't before because she didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

Ashlyn smiles and presses a kiss to the side of Ali's head.

 **"You're warm."** She mumbles into Ali's hair.

"I think my Florida girl is just cold." Ali replies with a grin.

"I was..." Ashlyn admits. "But now I'm perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... # 70: "You're warm."


	14. # 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I'm adding a few chapters today. These sayings are just so damn cute.

Ali spots the last red velvet cupcake and makes sure to get it before anyone else sees it.

"Kriegerrr. Come on!" Becky groans as she is one second too late.

"Sorry, Becks." She winks. "Better luck next time."

Ali heads toward one of the bigger tables with her plate as HAO waves her over. 

"Yo, Kriegs. I'll trade you." Sydney came up behind her with a confetti cupcake and held it out.

"No way." Ali laughed.

"Pleaseee!" Syd begged.

"1. Red velvet is my favorite. 2. You know these are the best cupcakes Dawn makes." Ali reminds. "So, no. I'm not giving up this gem."

"I would share with you." Sydney pretends to be offended.

"You didn't last time." Ali challenges back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"That was like a year ago." Syd laughed and playfully pushed her friend's shoulder.

"I told you- red velvet is my favorite." Ali says pointedly.

Sydney's only response is to wave her off before walking away and throwing over her shoulder a teasing... "Forgive and forget, Kriegs!"

...

"Hey buddy!" Pinoe enthusiastically sidles up to Ali couple minutes later. "Want to s plit your cupcake with me? Your bestie."

Ali scoffs and gives her a look before standing up to make an announcement.

"Hey everyone!" Ali pretends to be serious. "I fought hard for this cupcake. So stop asking to trade, split, etc."

Everyone tosses 'whatever's' and 'thanks-for-nothing's' at Ali under their breath and she just playfully rolls her eyes and sits back down.

...

"Hey." Ashlyn says as she takes a seat next to her girlfriend a few minutes later.

She had been out on a walk with Alex earlier and was just arriving to dinner now. A few minutes later than everyone else.

"Hi." Ali smiles.

"Oh man, where are the cupcakes?" Ash asks when she see's one on Ali's plate.

"They're all out." Alex replies as she takes the seat on the other side of Ashlyn. She had already checked.

"Damn." Ashlyn kicks herself for missing out. 

"Here." Ali says with a mouthful of her dinner. **"Take mine."**

She puts it on Ashlyn's plate without hesitation. She doesn't even remind herself of how red velvet is her absolute favorite or how she told everyone else 'no'. She just hands it right over to her girl and continues eating dinner.

She doesn't even realize it until she hears Sydney clear her throat from the other side of the table.

She looks up to find Pinoe and Becky sitting across from her with their arms crossed and looks that seemed to say 'really?' on their faces. Pinoe rolls her eyes and breaks into a knowing smile.

Sydney is standing behind them and giving Ali a dirty look while shaking her head. "I'll remember this." She mouths to Ali before Ashlyn can look up and catch on.

Ali just shrugs. 

They all look away when Ashlyn finally does look up and she notices it.

"What?" Ashlyn asks as she looks between those three and her girlfriend.

And they all laugh and Ali blushes but no one decides to fill Ashlyn in on it.

"Whaaat?!" She laughs through a whine and asks again with a mouth full of cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... # 73: "Take mine."


	15. # 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You"...
> 
> Short, one-shot style stories. These will all be separate story-lines from each other (unless otherwise noted).
> 
> The chapter name will be the # of the saying (and the first chapter contains all of them). The full saying will be at the end of the chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3 of 4

Ali can't wait for practice to end. They have the entire day off tomorrow and on top of that, she has no plans otherwise.

It will be nice to just go home. Relax. Watch NetFlix or something on TV and get some sleep.

Ashlyn had other plans. She wanted to relax by going out and spending some time with her friends.

The two had been together non-stop during the entire World Cup so a night apart seemed like it was due. For both of them.

The second the whistle blew to sound the end of practice, Ali was off to the locker room. 

Ash jogged to catch up when she saw her going.

"Wait up." She called and Ali slowed at her voice to wait for her.

"What time are you meeting the crew?" Ali asked as they walked to the locker room. 

"8:00-ish." Ashlyn replied.

"Want to grab a quick dinner before?" Ali asked.

"Sure." Ashlyn nodded as they split up to go to their lockers down the row from each other.

She made sure to watch Ali open her locker out of the corner of her eye.

Ali jumped a little at the surprise of something being in there that she wasn't expecting...

A vase filled with flowers and a little card attached at the top.

She looked to Ashlyn who just gave her a look and quickly turned back to her own locker like she knew nothing.

"Now what are these for?" Ali asked herself with a smile as she opened the card.

The inside said more than any other answer could have... **"No reason..."**

Ali felt her heart swell. Somehow, those words managed to mean so much by only saying so little. She felt the weight of them and knew exactly how Ashlyn meant for them to be perceived. 

Ali smiled appreciatively and turned back to Ashlyn, who was still pretending she wasn't watching out the corner of her eye.

Ali walked over and gently grabbed Ashlyn's bicep, pulling herself close as she pressed a kiss to the top of Ashlyn's shoulder. 

"Thank you." Ali said and started to back away toward her locker as the rest of the team filed in.

Ashlyn gave her a sweet smile and nodded her 'you're welcome' with a wink before heading toward the showers.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred ways to say I love you... # 71: "No reason."


End file.
